Sodor's long forgotten secret
by carlosdarley
Summary: set shortly after the events of Thomas and the magic railroad . diesel 10 is back to cause trouble
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Tasha stone and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks, far apart and the magic railroad that brought us together, every story, like a railway has its heroes, meet Thomas he's my number 1 hero.

Hello!

This is the island of sodor where Thomas and his friends live

It's a wonderful place, the engines wouldn't want to be anywhere else .

Gordon was waiting for Thomas at knapford station.

5,6,7,8

'Who do we appreciate? Practicing you numbers Gordon? That's a good engine.'

'I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say?'

'Sodor railway really reliable and right on time signed head of the railway Emily Hatt'

'But you weren't on time little Thomas'

'And you're being bossy Gordon, now if you'll excuse me I'm collecting Mr. Conductor. He's looking after us while Emily hatt takes a much needed break'

'I think we can look after ourselves.'

Diesel 10 thunders through the station.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE AND I WANNA FINSIH IT FAST!'

Gordon shakes

'Diesel 10's back!'

'Yes 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength, a blast from the past who hates steam engines.'

'Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all and on time too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Winds of change

Meanwhile, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley is Mr. Conductor's home town… Shining Time.

Mr. Conductor tries to mend the jukebox with a hammer; he places the hammer on top of the jukebox, kneels down and bumps into the jukebox and the hammer lands on his head.

Back on sodor Thomas was still wondering what about diesel 10 had said.

If diesel has unfinished business there's sure to trouble right around the corner.

At tidmouth sheds. James was having an argument with a fly. Much to henry's amusement

Sandal fly, shoo fly that's it, better still buzz off!

Thomas backs up to some buffers

'Stop Thomas!'

Thomas hits the buffers

'Oh cocking Nora!' exclaimed Thomas . this sent henry and his crew into uncontrollable laughter.

'You weren't concentrating Thomas, lucky for you the buffers were there'. Replied James

'That's what buffers are for to stop engines from crashing, what are you doing in the sheds James? Asked Thomas

'I was naughty and Emily Hatt told me to think of all the ways I could be really useful.'

Diesel 10 sneaks behind Thomas

'She's just trying to make this a better railway for us, the harder we work the less she'll need to bring diesels in to help.'

'HELP YOU? (Laughs) you'll always need help! ,'cause steam engines are cowardly cranky worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly!'

'No we're not!'

'Yes you are!'

'Aren't!'

'Are!'

A tall blonde figure walked around to the shed's after hearing the noise. Silence! She boomed like her grandfather and father before her.

'James this is not how we treat our guests! Especially guests that may be coming to the railway permanently .diesel 10 here along with another 2 diesels will be evaluated by Mr. Conductor once he gets here. He's running a little late .he was knocked out by a hammer or something. Now get back to work. At once. '

Emily hatt then spoke firmly to diesel 10.

'And diesel 10 you are back here at my discretion, my father warned me about you and your bumbling sidekicks. You are only here because you were the only engines available. If I here of any monkey business I will send you back to your own railway and as I don't do second chances you will do very well to remember that!

Emily hatt returned to her car and drove away.

'Well seen as you guys are destined for the scrap heap anyway, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I've come back to find a lost engine I'm going to destroy him and dominate you then you'll be nothing but useless scrap! 'Said diesel 10

' You won't dominate us and you won't destroy him we won't let you and neither will Mr Conductor I'm off to fetch him now said Thomas '

What lost engine?! Said James to no one in particular


End file.
